1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate generally to the field of regulated pay computer-controlled games, either games of skills or games of chance.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Existing models for betting within electronic games of chance such as video poker or multi-line slot machines are limited, as players are conventionally only offered high-level bets that apply across a number of potential onscreen events in each game. This betting model applies to multi-line slot machines, in that players are conventionally able to manipulate their bet sizes globally, across a number of pay lines, but are unable to assign specific bet sizes to each payline or to selected individual pay lines. This conventional betting model also applies to most video poker machines, in that players are able to manipulate their bet sizes across a number of potential reward-generating hands, but are not able to assign specific bets to specific hands.